Meet My Parents
by noir fluer
Summary: Piloting a Gundam is easy, but meetign the Yuy family may prove to be one of the hardest missions For Duo yet. Mrs.Yuy has requested that Heero attend a family reunion, but what is he gonna do about Duo?Hmm...I wonder...
1. You want me to wear WHAT!

**_You want me to wear WHAT?_**

_This is just to see if you guys like it, if you do, then I'll probably write more.But if not then well theres the end of that. _

_One more thing '...' thoughts and "..." speaking_

'Ring...ring...ring...click " Hello?" the voice was groggy with sleep.

" Hello, Heero dear? " there was a small but firm voice that answered.

" Mom? " Quiried the young man known as Heero Yuy.

" Yes dear its me, did I wake you? " she asked quickly, worried that she might have woken up her boy.

" N-no, no mom you didn't whats up? " he asked, sitting up as fast as his sleep ridden body would allow.He wondered just what had caused his mom to call at, he looked at the clock, to call at 3:00 in the morning.

" Well its silly really, but I was calling to ask if you would come to the family reunion this weekend, Its been a good few years since the family has been together and well you know,.." she trailed off.

Heero was silent," family reunion? what the hell? " he thought. Then he looked to the person next to him as they slept. He smiled at Duo as he stirred in his sleep. Then the thought hit him, what the hell was he gonna do about Duo? His father was very, for lack of better words, prejudiced against homosexual relationships.He sighed he was going to have to tell his mother no,..

" Heero? Heero dear are you there? Please say you'll come? " begged his mother on the other line.

Thats it, that did it, he couldnt refuse his mother when she begged, he looked at Duo again and sighed, Oh boy what was he getting himself into.

" Yeah sure mom, I'll see waht i can do to get some off time from work. "

There was a squeal of delight from the other end of the line, Heero rolled his eyes and smiled, his mother would never grow-up.

" Oh thank-you, your father will be so delighted! Well I've gotta go dear, I'll call tomorrow or in a few days to discuss the travel plans, till then darling, kiss kiss! "

" Hm, alright mom, I look forward to it, love you too. "

As he hung up the phone he heard his mother wonder off muttering about stuff for the reunion, then the click of the other line.

He looked over at Duo before he fell down backwards onto the bed with a ' whump ' as his head hit the pillow.Oh bloody hell what was he gonna do with Duo, he picked up the end of Duo's long braid and picked at the ends of the hair for a minute. Then suddenly it hit, He looked over at Duo again, it was crazy but it would work her wasnt so sure if Duo would like it, but **they** were going to that reunion, whether Duo liked it or not.

" _What!_ " cried the young man sitting at the table spitting out his coffee.

Heero looked at Duo with that perfect soldier expression on his face.

" It's the only way Duo, " Heero began to explain.

Duo jumped up out of his chair and strode over to Heero, putting his face righ up to Heero's.

" No. " was all he said then he turned, back to the table and gathered up his art work for his latest manga. He was a famous manga author, children and Adult.Duo stalked off towards the room.Heero followed close behind.

When Duo reached the room, He layed his work on the desk next to the door, put hand on the edge of the door and the door frame leaning against the door a little.He pursed his lips together as Heero stood infront of him.

" Duo look I cant not go its for my mom, If you'd just-"

Heero was silenced by Duo's finger tips on his mouth, He quieted looking at the brilliant smile on Duo's face.' yes maybe-' thought Heero.

" N.O. "Heeros thoughts were silenced by Duo's spelling out the word ' no' in short snippets.

Duo slammed the door as Heero stood there surprised by his lovers curt, dismissle of the idea.

Heero turned and leaned up against the door sliding down the length of it to finally sit at the base with his knees drwn up and his head resting back against the door.

"Duuoo?" called Heero

" Noo-oh" was his reply.

Duo sat at the desk and tried to work on his manga, when Heero called for him.

"Noo-oh"

There came a muffled sigh, Duo layed his down on the desk, He'd wanted to meat Heeros family ,but not if they couldnt accept him for who he was.

"Duo?"

It was a quiet plea.Duo diddnt answer.

"Ok fine dont answer, but please listen "

There was a pause.

"You dont know my family, they're treaditional, you just being american is bad enough but you being male is worse, they'd never accept you, but if you were a girl then they would eventually warm up to you. Please,..."

Duo got up and opened the door, Heero fell into the room as he finished his sentence.

" Just do this for me,_woah_, i'll even buy you the...dress-es..you'll...need..." Heero trailed of as he stared up into Duo's smiling face.

Duo exaggerated a sigh, " So, tell me 'Ro, What-oo I need-ta do."

The words took a few minutes to set in, Heero smiled up at Duo, one of his genuine happy smiles.


	2. We're going where!

**We're Going Where!**

Duo tapped his foot impatiantly as he finished his fourth cup of coffee that morning. He sat accross the table watching as Heero wrote down all of the attire that they would be needing for the events his mother had planned. As the minutes passed Duo had noticed a small smile growing on Heero's face.Duo frowned, this was not funny, he was going to be stuck in womens clothes for three days stait, it was_ not _funny, least wise not for him.

As Heero got off the phone Duo got up to get yet another cup of coffee, boy was he gonna be wound up tight today.

As he filled up the cup and added the sugar and cream he asked " Soo, whatta we gotta get for the reunion? "

Heero looked up from the list and smiled, it was one of his feral smiles the ones that said _your _in for a surprise and Iknow that _I'm _gonna like it but _your_ a different story.Duo glared at him.

" What! you've got that look on your face and It means that were doing something that im not gonna like, "

Duo waited on baited breath for Heero to answer him, then finally when Duo would have sworn on his gundam that eternity had passed Heero answered.

" We're going to see Zechs and Treize for your wardrobe this weekend." He said it in a finalized tone one that left very little room for Duo to argue, but it was Duo so regaurdless if there was room or not he would make room.

" No way, those two are totaly out of the question, I would sooner go into Victoria's Secret and try on every piece of underwares, bras _and_ panties infront of everybody and let you videotape it, then let those two play Barbie dolls with me." Duo put his hands on his hips and stared at Heero with a very stern look on his face.Heero looked at Duo and pursed his lips then finally sighed as if in defeat.Duo smile broadly, He knew Heero would see things his way on this...

Heero nodded a couple of times then said " Okay...we're going to Treize and Zechs' for your new wardrobe...you win,"

Duos grin broadened a little more." I knew you see things my...way...?" His lover's words finally sunk in. " Hey wait just a minute,"

Heero turned to looked at Duo with his best innocent look, which was just a blank face and raised eyebrows, and said " why wait, this is what you said you wanted now lets go. " and with that he grabbed his coat and car keys and headed for the door leaving Duo to stumble behind to try and catch up to him and silently curse himself , for falling for Heeros stupid reverse psychology, and to curse Heero for pulling this shit.


	3. New Wardrobe

**New Wardrobe!**

Duo sat in the passenger side of the car, pouting and all around trying to sit still. He silently berated himself for haveing ten cups of coffee, and promised to never do it again. It was pure agony tring to find anything befitting of keeping him passified for more than two seconds.

Heero on the other hand was getting a small nervous twitch in his left eye-brow, as he kept trying to watch the road but found it increasingly difficult with the constant distraction that was Duo.

They were nearing to the boutique that Zechs and Treize, had oppened shortly after everything was settled after the wars.It was not such a huge surprise that the two men ended up as lovers, and were two of the most flamboiant, excentric, and all around weird people Heero had ever met.

Heero glanced down at the list his mother had him make.He had to grin when he saw it, all he would need were his clothes from his wardrobe at home, a tux, and a new kimono, for it ad been years since he had worn the other one and doubted it would fit him any more.Duo on the other had was going to need an entirely new wardrobe, consisting of blouses, shirts, dresses, skirts,maybe pants, womens underware, and high-heels.this was prescisely the reason they were going to Treize and Zechs, for if heero and duo were to go any were else they would more than likely be thrown out for public indecency.

Duo pressed his face up against the glass of the car window, looking at the shop as Heero pulled into the parking lot.This was the first time Duo had seen the shop and now he gazed at it, studying the assortment of fine outfits, objects and a few select trinkets Duo had no wish to find out how they worked, that were displayed in the shop window.

He was still staring at he shop as Heero got out and dragged him out of the car.As they entered the shop Duo was facsinated by the crimson wall paper with intricet velvet designs on it.

From behind a large black desk sat Zechs, reading a book as he waited for customers.His platinum blond hair fell around his face in a veil, it brushed against the desk looking stark in contrast.He had on a white dressing shirt, with billowing sleeves and high cuffs that were topped in a mass of delicate lace.Over the shirt he wore a tight black lether vest, that looked as if it were the eqivalent of a corset designed for a man. His pants were a dark grey, almost black,they clung to his skin, and the boots he was wearing marched up his long legs to about mid-thigh.

Duo blinked at the odd dress, he knew that Zechs had favorted 18th century attire but his was redicullous.

Heero walked up to the counter with Duo toe,

" hn" was the only sound he made to announce his presence.

Zechs looked up and smiled, it was his small amused smile.He got up and walked in to teh back room, dissapearing behind a dark curtain.Moments later he returned with Treize.Both stood before Heero and Duo, smileing like a couple of vampires.

Treize was dressed much teh same as Zechs except for his was more relaxed, with out the corset of a vest and his shirt was not tucked in, allowing it to billow as he walked around the counter to greet, Duo and Heero.

" This is an unexpected surprise," he said holding his hand out. Heero, as strait forward as ever placed the list into Treizes hand.

Treize looked down a bit surprised and taken aback by the forwardness of it. As he read the list a low chuckled began in his throat and bubbled up to his mouth into a very masculine laugh.He laughed as he walked the list over to Zechs, who in turn chuckled as well but kept his ever calm smirk in place.

Duo scowled as he had said earlier, this was not funny!least wise not for him.

" Well, this is definately somthing we can help you with," said Zechs.He walked around the counter and pulled Duo by the arm towards the back room, who glared at him and then turned and glared a Heero. Zechs chuckled again.

" Give us an hour tops, he'll be the prettiest girl you've seen." said Treize, and that was it, they dissappeared into the back room,with a grumbling scowling Duo, and left Heero to stand there and wait for god knows how long.

Duo stood on a small raised platform, his arms held out at his sides, while Zechs and Treize fussed about measurements, colors, and schemes for his outfits.Duo let his head drop back as an ache started in his shoulders.

Suddenly Zechs looked up from the mass of cloth and what-not nest on the floor, he smiled Duo you can put your arms down now.Duo heaved a sigh of relief.

Treize walked into the tiny room again witha mass of cloth, tossing it all onto a littel couch next to the door.Duo looked at the all the different shades of deep greens, purples, blacks, blues and reds.A slight bit of his irritation, lifted at the colors they had chosen, if he was gonna be allowed to wear colors he liked then it shouldnt be that bad.

Treize pulled a green colored garment, from the pile that looked like a dress, he held it up to Duo,nodding.

" This should do but, first we need to make a few slight alterations," he said frowning.then he asked Duo the strangest question he'd ever been asked.

" If you were a woman what would your bust size be? "

Duo sputtered, " WHAT? I-I dont know!" he cried in reply.Zechs got up and stood in front of Duo studying him.

" He would be a...hmmm...Ah, I know, B." stated Zechs looking to Treize, Treize frowned.

" You think so?" he quiried.

" yes, absolutly! " re-afirmed Zechs.

" Well then its settled, lets go get your new boobs! " said Treize, clapping his hands together. Duo's eyes widened,' BOOBS, aww just great! ' he thought as Treize and Zechs dragged him into yet another back room.

After an hour of sitting in and uncomfortable chair and seeing no sign of the odd couple releasing Duo, Heero got up and let himself intot he back room. THer he found himself int he room scattered in clothes.He stood there for a minute glareing wondering wher ehte hell thoise two had taken Duo, when he heard the sound of a triumphant ' whoop ' and a groan of dispair. heading towards the door where the sound had originated from, Heero found himself face to face with a distraut Duo wearing a corset with latex breasts attached.Heeros left eye twitched.

" What the hell is that? " he asked.

" Thats what i said, but they say its neccessary ot create teh illusion you trying to pull off, " Duo blurted suddenly.

Heero glared, and turned to Treize and Zechs," Well?" he asked.

Zechs stepped for ward and began to explain " Your Duo is quite right, they are needed to fully create the illusion of him being a woman. "

Treize stepped in now, " you see the corset is so that his waist wont be so broad, to add a curve to his body and as you know women do have breasts, or have you forgotten?"

Heero crossed his arms and glared at Treize, " No i havent forgotten...just ...do what you have to do, we still have to pack, and book a shuttle L1 is a long way off from here." and with that Heero made a quick exit trying to cover up the mistake he had obviously over looked.

Treize Zechs and Duo all looked at each other and snickered silently.

Three hours later Heero and Duo were on their way home, the car was loaded with boxes and bags. Heero sat silent as ever, while Duo sang along with the System of a Down CD Hildie had sent him for christmas last year.As they neared their drive way Heero sped up a little the loud screaming and guitars irritated the hell out of him so as soon as they pulled into the drive way he quickly shut off the car and practiclay threw himself out. Duo chuckled he knew Heero hated that CD, and if he had to wear a dress and make-up Heero was gonna listen to all of his metal CD's.

_A/N: Well thats it for chapter three, you'll get to see Duos new outfits as the story goes along, as i have yet to figure out what they will be, only that they will be to suit Duo._


	4. That Dude Looks Like a Lady!

**That Dude Looks Like a Lady!**

" Hurry the hell up Duo!" Heero shouted as he slammed his fist on the bathroom door.

" Heero your gonna wait your ass right there! Getting this thing on is not an easy task, if you want me to go through with this you gonna behave!" shouted Duo, irritation eveident in his very femmine voice.

Heero slid down the wall, to sit and wait, as he mumbled something about damned americans, when he realized ' _what the hell? thats not Duo's voice...**Treize!' **_He jumped up and pounded on the door again, but before he could shout, Duo opened the bathroom door and glared.

Heero glared back.

" I asked you to wait, whatta ya want now!" asked Duo, again the strange delicate voice was the one that replaced his normally masculine one.

" What happened to your voice?" asked Heero his voice measured, and a twitch started in his eye.Duo blinked, then laughed. Heero was taken a back by the gentle tinkling laugh, that issuted forth insead of the boistous, obnoxious chuckle that he was expecting.Duo put his hand up to his throat and touched the dark blue gem that rested on the choaker he wore.

" Its this" he said " Its a new trinket Zechs designed, basically its a voice scrambler, this way I wont have to do the whole girly-man, 20th century drag queen thing."

Heero nodded, still stunned by shock of hearing that womans voice replace, the deeper one he had come to love, though he would never admit that out loud, not in a million years. Heero resumed his place on the floor, waiting for Duo to get out of the bath room.

Aproxamitly twenty minutes and thirteen seconds later, Yes Heero had counted, not wanting to miss their flight, Duo walked out of the bath room.Heero stood up, with and internal sigh '_finally!' _he turned to tell Duo, not to waste any more time, but the sight that greated him was not Duo.

There before him stood, a beautiful young woman, and being of the mind he was, he would not willingly admit that many women were attractive, but this was an exception.Heero did the costumary look, from the toes up.He was stunned at the amazing job Zechs and Treize had done. All Heero could do was stare as Duo did a turn to modle the forest green, shimmery, tee-length dress.It was a sleeveless, corseted dress, with delicate, yet intricate designs outlining the corset. It fit Duo though, the semi-gothic design of the dress was perfect for Duo, and it didnt seem the slightest bit over done, for Heero him self was wearing dress slacks, a deep blue sweater and a coat over, it. The make-up though, amazed him more, there was only a hint of pale pink lip gloss, like cherry blossoms in spring, the eyeliner was dark yet the purple of Duo's eyes blazed.Duo had even went as far as to let his hair down, which Heero knew Duo hated to do.His train of thought was broken however as Duo waved his hand infront of Heero's face.

" Hey Earth to Heeero...whats up with you? I' ve been callin you for like the last minute and a half, whats up? were gonna be late..." Duo stood back with his hands on his hips, swaying his hips to the side, looking even more like woman.

" Just admiring, thats all " Heero said with a smirk, and with that he grabbed Duos hand and led him down stairs, and out the door to the cab that was waiting to take them to the port.

Every one froze, it was as if time it self had stoped. The men at the port had dropped everything, including their luggage. Their wives and girlfriends glared at them, and some muttered about sleeping on the couch. What was the cause of this? It was the beautiful woman who had walked just walked into the port, the man at her side glareing at every one. Although the womans free behavior waving at all the young men, could not be helping her boyfirend or the other womens moods...

The twitch in his left eye intensefied, which had started when the driver had helped Duo out of the car, as Duo began waving and flirting with all of the young men in the port as they walked in.' _For some one who didn't want to do this, he's sure hamming it up!_ '

Finally irritated with Duo's antics, Heero grabbed him by the hand and pulled Duo to him. pressing Duo's body close to his so, that only Duo could hear him. He leaned into Duo, brushing his lips to Duo's ear. Duo shivered slightly as Heero's warm breath caressed the shell of his ear. Heero grinned as he felt Duo's body shudder, he whispered " _Duo," _every so quietly, barely loud enough for Duo to hear, Then he captured Duo's lips in a passionet kiss, tangleing his hand in Duo's hair.

Duo melted into the kiss, he knew full well what it ment too. In return, Duo brushed his hand over Heero's chest and down his arm. Heero, takeing this as a sign that Duo understood, released him. Though he was still grinning, Duo smirked back, he understood no flirting but that didn't mean he couldn't flaunt what he knew he had. So with that Duo turned taking out a pair of sun glasses, He looked over his shoulder and winked at Heero, then began to walk toward the bording dock, sashaying in his heels as if he'd done it his whole life. Heero was stunned, his eyes dropped to Duo's ass, and he grinned, but he quickly shook his head, putting on his customary scowl. He picked up their bags and made his way after Duo. ' _this is going ot be and interesting week,...'_ Heero thought as he got onto the shuttle ' _very interesting indeed...'_

_A/N: Well heres the fourth installment, hope you like it. please review. I think that Heero may be a bit out of Charactor, but its been a while since i last did anything with this fic, so bear with me, im trying to keep the charactors as close as I so let me know if there are drastic charactor changes so i can change it in the later chapters.Thanks for reading_


	5. Shuttle To L1

**Shuttle To L1...**

Getting onto the shuttle proved to be a painless expirience,

' _Thank- whoever runs this world _' Thought Heero as he sat down next to Duo. The loading dock had been a mad house, and Heero was thankful for the moments quiet, which was next broken by the high pitched wailing of and electric guitar from next to him.Heero looked over to Duo, the omnipresent source of movement and chaos in his life, and found his lover with a pair of ear bits in his ears, turned on full blast, bopping his head around, listening to that infernal music again.

Noticing he was being watched Duo turned his head, still bopping, to look at Heero and was met by the cutsomary death glare, which Duo returned lovingly with one of his cheeky grins.

Heero's glare deepened, and knowing that Duo wouldnt be able to hear him he mouthed the words "Ome wo Korosu! " and grinned like he was saying something dirty.

Duo knowing this game, smiled back and mouthed, " Aishiteru! " and broke into a frantic drum solo, hair flying, attracting, to Heero's disdain, just about every passengers attention.

Heero glared, and said gawkers turned away quickly, fearing for their health.

Heero slumpped back into the chair, running his hands through his tousled hair.He lolled his head to the side to watch Duo. A small smile crossed his lips as he watched him, bobbing his head around, now to a calmer song. As he watched the rhytmic sway that Duo had fallen into, Heero felt his eyelids drop, and let out a tiny yawn. He smiled again at Duo's antics, as he drifted off to sleep.

The world was black. It ran on in a vast nothingness in all directions, and in the middle of it stood Heero. Being the paranoined guy that he is, his automatic reation was to wonder where he was, where was duo and wat had happened while he was sleeping. He reached for the gun he always kept on him at all times only to find that it wasn't in its customary place at the small of his back.

" Kisou! " he cursed, who ever was at the root of this was good at what they did.

' Click ' Heero spun around in alarm as the loud noise sounded from behind him. He stared in confusion at the sight before him. There in the middle of the darkness was a table in a single shaft of light with what appeared to be a giant muffin sitting in the center. His left eye twitched with irritation, ' _what was this guy playing at? '_ The beginings of anger boiled as Heero took a few steps towards the table. ' _This is freakin stupid! '_ He ranted to himself silently as he made his way over.

' heero...' the voice was tiny but still audible, Heero stopped in his tracks eyes darting around to find the source of the voice.

'Heero...' again the voice called, he turned his head slowly towards the table. A glare on his face, eye twitching.

' Heero...' This time he was certain it was the muffin that had spoken. Glare still on his face, one would think his face would eventually get stuck like that, Heero resumed his walk to the table. Finally makeing it to the creepy muffin he began examining it, ' _It could be a bomb ' _he thought, _' but it looks real! which is impossible, muffins dont talk...' _He put his face up to it to get a closer look at the little oddity.

' HEERO! ' The unexpected should surprised him, falling over backwards in an attempt to create distance between himself and the creature, Heero fell on his back hitting his head in the process, with a groan he opened his eyes...

' heero...' Duo called quitely, shaking his lover gently. Heero did not move, Duo smiled slightly, '_ he always looks so peaceful when he sleeps .' _

He hated to wake Heero but the shuttle had landed and they were the last ones there. The attendant was begining to look irritated.

' Heero...' Duo tried again shaking Heero a little harder, in response Heero twitched his nose n sniffed gently.

' taptaptaptap' Duo looked up to find a very clearly irritated attendant tapping her foot in a pissy attempt to hurry them along. Duo gritted his teeth, how he would have like to say sum thing rude to her right now.

' Heero...' Duo called, and again got no response, ' _jeez for a guy that used to be the ultimate soldier he sure does sleep like a rock, i could probably blow up a freakin gundam and he'd sleep through it!! ' _Officially getting pissed himself, Duo decided he was done trying to play nice about this. He put his mouth by Heeros ear and a smile crossed his lips.

' HEERO! ' He shouted at the top of his lungs. Finally Heero stirred, with a groan he opened his eyes and looked up at Duo, who had a look on his face that clearly said ' im mad at you. '

Heero stared back with that blank faced response, stood up and grabbed the bags from the over head rack. He walked out into the aisle and looked back over his shoulder at Duo, the tinest of grins on his face.

" Don't just sit there, _dear_, we're running late." Duo stared at him in disbelief, as Heero made his way down the aisle towards to door. He wrinkled his nose and stood up, it was typical Heero to turn it around on him. He shook his head, a smile on his face, and followed Heero out. Turning at the last minute to flip the snotty attendant the bird and wave to her with a bright smile as a look of horrid offence crossed her face.

_A/N: Hey sorry its taken forever to post this new chapter, ive had the worst case of writers block for this one! Ill try to post another chapter soon! R/R let me know what u think thanks!_


End file.
